Story Of A Dream
by Rubis-Martin-Story
Summary: Cette story m'appartient complémentent ! J'ai simplement pris appui sur les actrices de mes personnages pour en faire une histoire à mon goûts. Sinon, venez lire le résumé et les personnages de la Story pour vous faire une idée ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Story Of A Dream**

**Résumé **: Kalia Hyden est une jeune femme, belle, intelligente, sensible qui peut être aussi sadique, psychopathe et très vicieuse. Kalia est en faite une rebelle, dans tout les sens du terme. Rebelle de nature, si on peut dire, elle essaye d'échapper à sa condition de loup-garou. Oui, vous avez bien compris, de loup-garou ! Entrez dans une histoire épique, une histoire hors du commun, entrez dans la vie de Kalia Hyden !

**Personnages :**

-Kalia Hyden est une jeune femme de 17 ans, brune aux cheveux long et bouclée. Elle est assez lunatique et mystérieuse. Pouvant être sadique, psychopathe et vicieuse comme sympathique, gentille, calme et posée. Kalia est une rebelle, une hors la loi. Elle est pourchassé par plusieurs personnes, autant ennemis qu'amis. (_interprété par Phoebe Tonkin)_

-Sylphe Hyden est la grande sœur de Kalia Hyden. Disparue depuis trois ans, elle est sous entendue morte. Elle ne fait d'apparition que par l'intermédiaire de Kalia par ces souvenirs. Sylphe était une jeune louve belle, gracieuse mais qui pouvait être très sadique. Sylphe est ce qu'on peut dire une louve royale. _(Interprété par Emilia Clarke)_

-Sky McFall est une jeune femme de 19 ans. Blonde aux yeux bleus océans, cette jeune femme est un vampire doublé d'un démon. Sky est en faite la souveraine légitime du royaume noir. Elle recherche Kalia Hyden pour ces pouvoirs. Elle est sadique, manipulatrice et ne se préoccupe de personne à par elle-même._ (Interprété par Claire Holt)_

-Eliana Gold est une jeune vampire dont la vie lui a offert le don d'empathie. En effet, Eliana peut ressentir les émotions des autres et peut s'en servir pour faire ce qu'elle veut. De nature calme et sereine, elle peut devenir très mauvaise mais se préoccupe beaucoup des autres. _( Interprété par Nina Dobrev)_

-Misty Weenx est un démon, rivale de Sky McFall. Misty est le double démoniaque d'Eliana Gold. Au contraire de son double, Misty ne pense qu'à elle et n'est pas du tout sympathique. Comme Eliana, elle as un pouvoir, celui de télékinésie, ce qui fait d'elle une adversaire redoutable. _(Interprété par Nina Dobrev)_

-Nali Xnox est un chasseur de loup garou. Blonde aux yeux émeraudes, Nali est très douée dans son domaine. Elle ne supporte pas les loup-garou qui ont tué ces parents. Cette belle blonde vient de la famille des tout premiers chasseurs. (_Interprété par Ashley Benson)_

-Nadya Xnox est la grande sœur de Nali et est aussi un chasseur de loup garou. Elle sait beaucoup de choses sur le monde surnaturel et ne chasse pas que les loups garous. Elle se déplace uniquement en compagnie de sa petite sœur et d'un magnifique loup noir qui l'as sauver après la mort de ces parents. _(Interprété par Laura Vandervoort)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Quand une fuite devient une opportunité !

~ Limites du royaume noir ~

La lune éclairait seulement la moitié de la forêt arborant les limites du royaume noir. Dans cette obscurité, le vent se leva et devint de plus en plus puissant, créant des tourbillons. Dans cet enfer, un loup au pelage bordeaux courait entre les arbres, l'est évitant avec agilité. Ces yeux jaunes lui donnaient un air sanguinaire. Alors qu'il passa à côté d'un arbre, une boule d'énergie s'abattit contre celui-ci, l'enflammant. Le loup regarda le spectacle de ces magnifiques yeux jaunes et se cacha en attendant que les sorciers à sa poursuite ne le laisse en paix. Un espoir bien vain quand on connait les sorciers du royaume noir. Les yeux du loup devinrent noirs, en harmonie avec les couleurs de son environnement, son pelage bordeaux devint bleu vert et on ne pouvait donc plus identifier le loup de la forêt. L'un des sorciers utilisa un sort de pyrokinésie pour avoir plus de lumière mais, ne voyant rien, fit un signe négatif à son chef. Celui-ci, où plutôt celle-ci, grinça des dents, très mécontente. Ces yeux devinrent noirs de colère et elle fit lever le vent autour d'elle, dans une zone assez vaste. Les sillons de vent s'entrechoquèrent et touchèrent le loup qui dut sortir de sa cachette avant d'être complétement déchiqueté par la puissance du sort. Son agilité lui sauva la peau et il put s'enfuir à toute patte de la zone de la forêt sans se faire repérer. Au contact de son sang, le pelage du loup devint rouge écarlate. Il continua sa course vers une forêt voisine, soit disant neutre. Seulement, à quelque pas de la fin de la forêt, une très belle femme, blonde aux yeux vert, se mit entre le loup et ce qu'il convoité. Elle eut un sourire mesquin avant de sortir une arbalète de derrière son dos, pointant l'arme en direction de l'animal. Celui-ci grogna, montra les crocs mais n'attaqua pas pour autant. La femme aux yeux verts sourit d'autant plus à cette constatation et décrocha la flèche. Celle-ci se dirigea à toute vitesse vers l'animal dont une lumière argenté s'échappa. L'autre femme, éblouit par la lumière, positionna sa main devant ces yeux jusqu'à que la vive lumière ne commence à devenir de moins en moins intense. Elle s'éteignit petit à petit où plutôt prit la forme d'une jeune femme brune aux yeux émeraudes. La jeune femme toisa son ennemie d'un œil menaçant et utilisa une vitesse folle pour se déplacer, se positionnant derrière la blonde. Elle prit l'arbalète de la jeune femme, l'as jetant au loin dans la forêt et attrapa son bras, lui faisant une clef de bras. La blonde grimaça de douleur à la sensation, ce qui fit sourire sadiquement la femme loup.

-Premièrement, ne jamais s'attaquer à un loup-garou avec une arbalète. C'est la première règle des chasseurs. Susurra la louve, d'une voix hautaine.

Puis, elle renforça son étreinte, qui se fit de plus en plus étouffante pour la jeune chasseresse qui en gémit légèrement.

-Et deuxièmement, ne jamais tourner le dos à un hors la loi. Conclut-elle, d'une voix très menaçante.

A cette phrase, la louve repoussa violement le chasseur et s'enfui à pas de loup dans la forêt, rejoignant celle d'en face, qui été neutre. Le chasseur regarda le loup s'échapper tout en grimaçant de colère et de méprit.

-Foi de Xnox, je te tuerais un jour, Kalia ! Cracha la blonde, d'un air mauvais.

-Ce ne sera pas demain la veille, Nadya. Ricana la louve, regardant derrière elle.

Le chasseur grinça des dents ayant entendu la tirade de son ennemie tout en l'observant se fondre dans la forêt voisine. Après un petit moment, une autre blonde arriva sur son côté gauche puis un loup noir sur son côté droit. Le loup s'assied à côté du chasseur, regardant au loin de ces yeux rouges.

-On l'aura un jour, Nadya, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle ne pourra pas s'enfuir éternellement. Cracha la belle blonde à côté d'elle.

-Je sais, je ne suis pas inquiète pour ça, petite sœur. C'est la personne qui doit monter sur le trône du royaume noir qui m'inquiète quelque peu. Répliqua Nadya, les yeux sombres.

Nali ne répondit pas, observant sa sœur, d'un œil inquiet également. Elle souffla, puis elles reprirent la route en direction du château du royaume.

Pendant ce temps, dans la ville de Mysticia, une jeune brune avait le visage lové dans le cou d'une jeune femme blonde, les yeux fermés. La jeune inconnu était aussi livide qu'un cadavre. Quand l'autre ouvrit les yeux, elle révéla des yeux aussi rouges que le sang avec des pupilles noires. Elle retira ensuite son visage du cou de sa victime, révélant également ces lèvres pleines de sang. Ces yeux restèrent rouge tandis qu'elle s'essuya les lèvres avec sa main gauche, se délectant du sang qu'elle récolté, ornée d'un sourire des plus sadiques. Une fois qu'elle eut finit, elle laissa sa victime en pleine rue, s'éloignant de celle-ci, un sourire aux lèvres qui se transforma en un sourire blasé. Elle se retourna, se trouvant nez à nez avec une autre brune, qui lui ressembler étrangement. Elle souffla, blasée, puis observa la brune en face d'elle.

-Tu va vraiment laisser cette femme au milieu de la rue ? S'étonna la nouvelle venue.

-Ce n'est pas tes affaires. Répliqua le vampire, fermant les yeux.

Puis, sans demander son reste, elle disparut dans une brume bordeaux, sous le regard exaspéré de son double.

-Tu es de plus en plus sanguinaire, Misty. Et dire que c'est moi qui suis le vampire et toi qui est le démon. Soupira la brune, donnant un coup de pied dans le cadavre de la victime de la dénommée Misty.

Dans la forêt, la louve reprit sa forme animale, profitant de sa fuite et du calme de cette forêt hors du commun pour gambader à l'air libre. Mais alors qu'elle courait au grès du vent, elle sentit une odeur familière. Elle s'arrêta, scrutant l'environnement avec curiosité et intérêt. Une boule de feu se jeta sur le loup qui l'esquiva de justesse et grogna en direction d'où venait cette attaque. Ces grognements s'accentuèrent de plus en plus en reconnaissant la chef des sorciers qui l'avaient pourchassé. Elle ne comprit pas sur le moment, cette forêt était neutre, toute créature qui n'été pas de sang royal ne pouvait pas y pénétré. La blonde sourit tout en observant la louve. Celle-ci reprit sa forme humaine, prête à se battre.

-Qui est tu à la fin ?! Hurla la brune, hors d'elle.

-A oui, c'est vrai, tu ne me connais pas. Alors je vais me présenter. Je suis l'héritière du royaume noir, Sky McFall. Dit-elle, d'une façon impériale, faisant une petite référence, tout en souriant malicieusement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Deux problèmes valent mieux qu'un !

~ Quatre ans plus tôt ~

Le royaume noir était le royaume le plus prospère de la région. Il révolutionnait les inventions, incluait les gens pas comme les autres et tout cela sans condition. Le royaume noir avait cependant un ennemi, le royaume blanc. Personne ne savait qui en était le souverain, ni même à quoi ressemblait ce royaume. Certain disait même qu'il n'existait pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, le royaume noir était le plus prisé de tous. La royauté était emblématique et forte. Il n'y avait pas de roi, non, seulement une reine, une reine avec ces deux magnifiques petites filles. L'une d'elle, brune aux yeux émeraude, était la plus belle et la plus admiré de tous. Aimée de tous, elle ne laisser personne indifférent. Sa petite sœur était tout aussi belle et admiré mais elle était aussi un peu rebelle, ne se pliant pas à la loi du royaume. Les deux jeunes filles étaient très complices. Elles s'adoraient et ne passaient pas un seul moment loin l'une de l'autre. Leur mère était une bonne reine, une reine qui avait du cœur, une reine que tout le monde aimé. Seulement, lors du sacre de la plus âgée, Sylphe, une gigantesque fête fut organisée en cet honneur. Une fête où tout le monde fut conviée. Tout le monde, amis comme ennemis. Le sacre se passé très bien, c'est seulement quand le prêtre de la cour allait donner ces vœux à la princesse que tout bascula aux cauchemars. Les gardes du palais se firent brulaient vif les uns après les autres, ne laissant que des cendres derrières eux. L'attaque fut menée jusqu'au bal organisée en l'honneur de la princesse Sylphe. Une magnifique blonde aux yeux bleus ciels entra dans la salle, accompagnée d'une garde rapprochée. Les gardes de la reine voulurent l'arrêté mais ils furent tous emprisonnés dans une prison de feu, lancer par la nouvelle arrivante. Celle-ci, regarda la famille royale avec un sourire sadique, puis elle disparut comme elle était arrivée pour se rematérialisé derrière la reine. Anticipant cette attaque, la reine s'était retournée avec agilité et contre carra les plans de la blonde. Celle-ci fut surprise mais souris malicieusement comme une folle. Ces yeux devinrent rouges sang et une aura noire apparu toute autour de la jeune femme, créant une ambiance sombre et pesante.

-Sky MacFall ! Percuta la reine, surprise, avec de la haine dans ces yeux.

-On percute enfin, Majesté ? Ricana la blonde, dont l'aura augmenta.

La reine n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre la forme d'un magnifique loup blanc aux yeux rouges. Sky ricana et laissa court à sa magie. Sylphe emmena sa jeune sœur en lieu sûr, sous l'escalier derrière la porte du bal. Alors qu'elle allait repartir pour aider leur mère, l'autre brune attrapa la robe du bal de sa grande sœur, les yeux complétement perdue.

-Sylphe, ne me laisse pas ! S'exclama la plus jeune des Hyden.

-Je te jure que je reviendrais, Kalia. Reste bien caché ici. Lui ordonna Sylphe, partant rejoindre leur mère.

Ce souvenant de ce jour sombre, Kalia percuta quelque chose, quelque chose de fondamental. Elle écarquilla alors les yeux, n'en croyant pas.

-Tu étais la dernière personne à avoir vu ma mère et ma sœur en vie ! Tu es celle qui nous a déclaré la guerre ! S'exclama la jeune louve.

-Tu te souviens de ce jour ? Impressionnant. Répliqua, surprise, la blonde.

-C'est toi qui a tué ma mère et ma sœur ! Ragea la brune.

Elle s'élança alors vers la blonde, l'as contournant à vitesse surnaturel. Elle lui donna un coup de pied retourné dans le dos mais Sky, ayant anticipé le coup, se défendit. Elle répondit aux assauts de la Lycan, lui rendant tous ces coups. Kalia utilisa de nouveau sa vitesse dans un combo de coup de pied retournée et de coup de genou bien placé. Ayant était très vite, la blonde n'eut pas le temps d'évité le genou et se le prit dans l'estomac. Kalia eut un sourire victorieux, que remarqua Sky.

-Ne soit pas heureuse d'avoir infligé une telle égratignure, jolie louve. Ricana Sky, plongeant ces saphirs dans les émeraudes de son ennemie.

La louve, perdant patience, prit sa forme animale. Son pelage était noir corbeau et ces yeux dorés. La blonde sourit et alors que l'animal allait l'attaquer, elle libéra son aura. Celle-ci paralysa dans un premier temps Kalia, qui écarquilla les yeux, et dans un deuxième temps, lui fit reprendre sa forme humaine. Les yeux de la blondes devinrent rouges sang et une expression de sadique s'imprima sur son visage. Kalia déglutit sous la puissance de son ennemie et grogna de ne pouvoir rien faire. Soudain, alors que la brune se débattait, le sort de la blonde explosa, sous le pouvoir de quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'inconnu. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant une aura blanche autour de la belle louve, juste avant qu'elle ne prenne sa forme animale et qu'elle ne s'enfuit en direction de la ville la plus proche, Mysticia. La blonde regarda son ennemie partir tout en léchant ces ongles qui se rétractèrent petit à petit que son aura se dissipa. Un petit rire sadique sortit de la gorge de Sky avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans une brume bordeaux.

Dans les rues de Mysticia, notre belle vampire arpentait les rues en espérant trouver un esprit jeune et innocent pour se nourrir. Comparé à Misty, Eliana n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à tuer ces victimes. Etre vampire était une malédiction pour elle mais sa vraie malédiction était encore pire que cela. Perdue dans ces pensées, elle marchait dans les rues de la ville quand elle heurta l'épaule de quelqu'un. Elle leva les yeux vers ceux de sa rencontre et tomba avec des émeraudes. Cette très belle jeune femme était brune aux yeux vert étincelant comme des émeraudes. Elle fut submergée par la beauté de sa future proie. Elle se confondit en excuses et utilisa son charme pour amadouée la belle brune. Elle lui proposa de l'accompagnée pour rentrer, ce que l'émeraude accepta. Elles marchaient toutes les deux dans la ville, quand la vampire pris une petite ruelle. Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers la brune.

-Je suis désolé mais ton voyage s'arrêtera ici. Dit-elle, avec tristesse.

Les yeux chocolats d'Eliana devinrent noir comme la mort, des canines longues et acéré poussèrent dans sa bouche et ces ongles s'agrandirent de plus en plus. Devant ce spectacle, la victime ne réagit pas, elle resta impassible, observant le vampire. Eliana utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour se glisser derrière la brune. Seulement, elle fut surprise quand sa victime réagit et utilisa une vitesse qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle se retrouva donc en face d'un magnifique loup bleu, crocs sortis. Les deux ennemis naturels se regardèrent. Le loup bondit sur sa proie mais soudainement, il vit double. La nouvelle arrivante prit le loup à la gorge en pleine élan et serra sa prise. La première brune posa une main sur l'épaule de la nouvelle arrivante.

-Arrête ! Lui ordonna-t-elle.

La deuxième brune regarda la première, puis soupira de frustration avant de regarder le loup.

-Saleté de canidé ! Reprend ta forme humaine ! Grogna la nouvelle arrivante.

Les yeux de la jeune femme devinrent rouges et une aura bordeaux s'échappa de son corps, entourant le loup. Il reprit sa forme humaine contre sa volonté et la brune relâcha sa prise.

-Tient tien, qui aurait cru que le loup était en fait une louve ? Ricana la brune.

-Et qui aurait cru que les deux souveraines de cette infâme ville soit un vampire et un démon ? Répliqua du tac au tac la louve.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda simplement Eliana.

-A vous l'honneur. Dit-elle, toussant pour reprendre un peu de souffle.

-Je m'appelle Eliana Gold et voici Misty Wennx. Informa la vampire.

-Je peux très bien me présenté toute seule, Eliana ! Rouspéta la démone.

Eliana lui envoya un regard très noir, faisant déglutir son double mais elle ne répliqua pas.

-Je suis Kalia Hyden. Dit la louve, se relevant.

A la limite de la forêt neutre, nos deux chasseurs étaient en train d'essayer de trouver un moyen de pénétré dans l'immense forêt et de retrouver leur proie. Alors que leur loup noir allait essayer de passer de force, il se fit projeter à quelques mètres de là. Soudain, une brume bordeaux apparut entre la limite et les chasseurs de la famille Xnox. Les deux sœurs sortirent leur arbalète puis le loup grogna, montrant ces crocs. La brume bordeaux prit l'apparence d'une très belle femme blonde aux yeux bleus. Nadya s'élança sur la jeune femme, les yeux remplie de haine. Nali ne comprit qu'un peu tard le comportement de sa sœur. Elle ordonna à leur loup de ne pas intervenir et s'élança, elle aussi, contre la jeune blonde. Celle-ci souffla de lassitude puis ricana avant de prendre par la gorge, en même temps, les deux sœurs. Elle serra ces prises pour qu'elles ne se débattent pas puis, l'est lança devant elle. Les deux chasseurs toussèrent et reprirent leur respiration tout en regardant avec mépris la belle femme. Celle-ci avait un sourire sadique sur le visage, comme tout démon qui se respecte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux, Sky ?! S'exclama Nadya, se relevant.

-Vous aidez. Rien de plus. Ricana la démone.

-Tout à un prix avec toi, Sky ! Répliqua Nali, se relevant également.

-Vous serez bien assez tôt mon prix. Pour l'instant, je vous accorde le privilège de passer la barrière de la forêt. Riposta d'une voix suave, Sky.

A ces mots, la blonde posa sa main sur la barrière qui se sépara en deux, pouvant laisser passer les chasseurs. Nadya et Nali se regardèrent puis foncèrent dans la forêt, accompagnée du loup noir. Sky enleva sa main, ce qui referma la barrière derrière les blondes, puis disparut de nouveau dans une brume bordeaux. Il ne restait plus que le rire sadique et psychopathe de la jeune démone flottant dans l'air.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : Quand le passé laisse place au présent !

Dans le château du royaume noir, dans la salle du trône, des soldats étaient en train de parler entre eux, enfin plus chuchoter, tandis que les sorciers étaient en train de parler un peu trop fort à leur goût. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit d'un coup, faisant taire tout ce beau monde quand ils découvrirent que la nouvelle arrivante n'était autre que Sky McFall, leur reine. Elle avait toujours ce sourire espiègle à la limite du sadisme tandis que ces yeux d'un bleu surnaturel pétillé d'une certaine malice. Elle s'avança vers son trône, pour s'assoir dessus. Les sorciers s'avancèrent vers la démone pendant que les soldats regardaient avec haine leur reine. Le leader de la troupe de sorciers regarda la jeune femme, puis ces compagnons avant de reposer son attention sur Sky.

-Sky, nous avons sentis que tu as ouvert le passage vers la ville de Mysticia, une barrière que nous, l'ordre de l'œil noir, avons imposé ! Pourquoi ? Osa demander le sorcier, dont la voix était forte et puissante.

Soudain, les yeux de Sky devinrent rouge bordeaux et son aura noir apparut tout autour d'elle. Elle s'élança vers le leader du groupe de sorcier et le fit pliée genou sous son gémissement de douleur.

-Déjà, toi qui es inférieur de pouvoir et de rang, tu dois t'agenouiller devant ta reine ! Imposa Sky, d'une voix puissante. Ensuite, je n'ai pas de compte à rendre à de vulgaire sorcier de bas étage ! Cracha-t-elle, avec mépris.

-Bien sûr, Majesté ! Suffoqua-t-il de douleur.

La démone sourit et annula son pouvoir dont ces yeux redevinrent bleus océan. Un fin sourire mauvais naquit sur son visage, pourtant si merveilleux. Elle ordonna aux membres de l'ordre ainsi qu'aux gardes de se retirer. Une fois cela fait, elle sourit mais cette fois-ci de lassitude.

-Tu va encore rester dans l'ombre, Shadow ? Répliqua-t-elle, fermant les yeux.

-Tes pouvoirs sont de plus en plus puissants, ma chère Sky. Dit une voix avec colère.

-Tu es et tu resteras toujours qu'une ombre à ce que je vois. Se moqua la belle démone.

Un grognement de mécontentement s'imposa dans toute la salle du trône, laissant un fin sourire moqueur derrière lui. Une ombre se fit de plus en plus voyante juste devant la reine, une ombre très imposante et terrifiante.

-Je ne suis qu'une ombre à cause de toi ! S'emporta celle-ci, vengeresse.

-Tu te méprends Shadow, c'est l'amour qui t'as rendu comme cela ! Un démon devenant une ombre, c'est pitoyable ! Ricana la belle démone.

Soudain, l'obscurité s'imposa dans toute la pièce, de sorte qu'on ne voyait plus que les yeux bleus intense de la reine ainsi qu'une tâche noire un peu plus foncer que les ténèbres eux-mêmes. Sky regardait ce spectacle sans émotion, les yeux vides. L'ombre prit petit à petit une forme un peu plus humaine, celui d'une jeune femme un peu plus grande que la jeune blonde. Les ténèbres se retirent et entrèrent dans la jeune femme qui était maintenant, pleinement visible. Les yeux de la démone ne montrèrent aucune émotion même en découvrant une jeune femme brune aux yeux verts devant elle. Elle reprit néanmoins contenance après un certain moment.

-Je vois que tu as retrouvé assez de pouvoirs pour récupérer ton ancienne apparence. Concéda la démone, d'un air sombre.

-Je vois que cela ne te plait pas, Sky. Voyons, nous pourrions recommencer nos petites escapades comme au bon vieux temps. Aguicha Shadow, s'approchant de notre belle blonde.

-Nos petites escapades comme tu le dit si bien appartiennent au passé. Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il t'est arrivé quand les puissances démoniaques l'ont su ? Ricana Sky, sachant très bien que le sujet était encore épineux.

Shadow grinça des dents, plantant ces émeraudes dans les océans de son ennemie. Sky, elle, sourit fière et rigola d'un rire macabre quand la belle brune disparut dans une brume indigo.

Pendant ce temps, Eliana et Kalia était en train de discuter sur le lit de la vampire. Celle-ci même qui avait proposé à la belle louve de venir dormir chez elle en attendant que sa situation lui permette de sortir de la ville. Alors que les deux jeunes femmes apprirent à se connaître, Eliana entra dans le sujet de conversation épineux.

-Quel est ton histoire, belle louve ? Je veux dire, d'où viens-tu ? Demanda la vampire, curieuse.

Kalia soupira de résiliation et sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux quand elle se rappela sa famille.

-Je m'appelle Kalia Hyden comme je te l'est dis. Je viens du royaume noir ainsi que ma grande sœur, Sylphe et ma mère, Irina. Nous étions une famille modeste même pour une famille … Royale. Elle murmura le dernier mot.

-Tu es la fille de la grande reine Irina ? Appeler aussi la louve blanche aux yeux de sang ? S'exclama la brune.

-Tu dois être sacrément riche ! Répliqua Misty, qui apparut sur le lit également.

-Misty ! Réprimanda Eliana.

-Bah quoi ? J'ai rien dis de méchant ! S'offusqua la démone, les yeux noirs.

-Oui, je suis sacrément riche comme tu le dit si bien, être de second rang ! Cracha avec défi la jeune louve.

-Qui tu traites d'être de second rang, cabot ? S'époumona Misty, s'approchant dangereusement de sa rivale.

-Il n'y a pas deux traîner parmi nous ! Répliqua Kalia, s'approchant, elle aussi, de sa rivale.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux avec haine et colère, tandis qu'elle se livrait un combat de « qui poussera l'autre » uniquement avec leur tête. Eliana regardait la scène, sans émotions dans les yeux. Son corps tremblait cependant de colère.

-SA SUFFIT TOUTES LES DEUX ! S'écria le vampire, très en colère.

La louve et la démone regardèrent avec peur le vampire quand elles sentirent l'aura meurtrière de celle-ci. Les yeux d'Eliana devinrent rouge, dangereusement rouge. Elles se regardèrent de terreur pour ensuite observer Eliana en avalant difficilement leur salive.

-Eliana, calme toi … S'ile-te-plait … Ma puce ? Essaya doucement la démone. Mais …

-MA PUCE ?! On trouve pas plus mielleux ! Se moqua la louve qui éclata de rire.

-Putain mais tait toi, toi ! Cria la créature des enfers, rouge comme une tomate de colère.

-J'AI DIS SA SUFFIT ! Hurla soudainement la suceuse de sang, dont la voix fit trembler les murs.

Les deux autres créatures se calmèrent petit à petit que l'aura du vampire diminua en sadisme. Après un moment de flottement qui calma les trois brunes, Kalia reprit la parole.

-Alors comme ça, vous êtes ensemble ? Répliqua la louve, regardant les deux autres.

-Oui et Non. Maugréa la démone, l'air sombre.

-Elle voudrait bien mais moi non. Expliqua le vampire devant les yeux surpris et curieux de son hôte.

-Et pourquoi cela ?! Tu m'aime, je le sais et tu sais aussi que je t'aime alors pourquoi ?! S'offusqua Misty.

Eliana ne répondit pas mais Kalia pu voir passé de la douleur et de la souffrance dans ces yeux. Elle comprit alors immédiatement pourquoi elles étaient dans cette situation. Elle ne répliqua rien quand Misty disparut dans une fumée bordeaux, laissant la belle Eliana en larmes derrière elle. La louve s'approcha de l'autre brune et l'as pris dans ces bras.

-Tu n'es pas prête à que vous soyez en couple parce qu'elle est une démone. En conclue alors la louve.

-Sa l'as détruira si nous consommons notre amour. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas être avec elle. Enfin, si je le veux mais je ne peux pas. Soupira le vampire.

Elle ne se douta pas que sa démone était près de la fenêtre, sous la forme d'un corbeau, et qu'elle avait tout entendu. Elle déploya ces ailes et partit en direction du château. Eliana se retira de l'étreinte de la louve, lisant dans ces yeux.

-Tu as déjà était dans cette position ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui et Non. Répliqua la louve, se plongeant dans son passé.

-Raconte-moi. Fit le jeune vampire.

-Je ne me souviens pas très bien de mon passé mais il me semble que j'ai déjà vécu cela, avec une magnifique jeune femme blonde. Je ne me rappelle rien d'elle, sauf de ces cheveux et de ces magnifiques orbes bleus océans. Elle était gentille cependant, c'est tout ce dont je me rappelle. Lui explique-t-elle.

Kalia avait l'impression de l'avoir revu dans la belle blonde qu'elle avait croisé plus tôt dans la journée. C'était son charme et ce souvenir qui avait fait perdre sa garde à la louve. Après un certain moment de flottement, Eliana regagna sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle réfléchit jusqu'à que le sommeil s'empare d'elle.

Pendant ce temps, Sky était dans la forêt neutre accompagnée de Shadow et du chef des sorciers qui avaient prêté allégeance à la souveraine. Shadow regardait la blonde d'un œil noir, encore en colère. Sky sourit en coin en l'ayant remarquer mais ne répliqua rien, laissant l'ombre se calmer d'elle-même. Le sorcier prit néanmoins la parole.

-Qu'Est-ce que nous faisons ici, votre majesté ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Regardez et apprenez ! Intervint-elle, scrutant l'horizon.

Soudain, une lumière noire s'échappa de la blonde et s'étendit sur environs un kilomètre de réseaux. A cette vague d'énergie, toutes les créatures magiques dans les environs ressentirent un pouvoir étrange. Kalia, Eliana et Mysty n'en font pas exception. La louve regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre en direction de la fameuse forêt puis se retourna, un regard surpris et inquiet, quand Eliana entra dans sa chambre et que la démone apparut dans une fumée bordeaux. Dans la forêt, Shadow soupira de résiliation en comprenant ce que la blonde voulait faire. Une fois que la lumière noire disparut complétement, le chef des sorciers regarda sa reine, surpris d'un tel pouvoir. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que deux blondes apparurent devant eux, surprise également. La plus âgée des blondes fronça des sourcils, peu contente de revoir Sky.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu nous veut encore, Sky ?! S'emporta Nadya, les yeux noirs.

-Juste prouvez que je suis puissante voyons ! Rigola Sky.

-Toujours aussi égocentrique à ce que je vois. Soupira Shadow, derrière la blonde.

-On sait que tu est puissante ! Nous n'avons pourtant pas peur de toi, c'est bizarre hein. Intervint Nali.

Sky eut un sourire mauvais en regardant la plus jeune des Xnox puis dans la seconde d'après, Nali hurla de douleur. Quand Nadya se retourna pour aider sa sœur, elle vit avec horreur que la démone avait sa main dans le thorax de sa jeune sœur. Sky regarda alors Nadya, un sourire en coin psychopathe.

-Si tu fait un seul mouvement, Chère Nadya, j'enlève le cœur de ta si belle petite sœur. Souffla-t-elle, prenant la teinte de ces yeux de démons.

Le chasseur grinça des dents devant son impuissance pendant que Sky s'amusé à tourner sa main dans le thorax de Nali. Celle-ci hurla de douleur alors qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer quoi que ce soit à cette démone. Après un moment, Sky enleva sa main et lécha le sang sur celle-ci laissant Nadya prendre sa sœur dans ces bras.

-Maintenant qu'on est toutes d'accord, Mysticia est juste à une heure de marche à partir de là, sur votre gauche. Sky montra d'un geste de la main la direction à prendre. Invoquez moi quand vous y serait. Termina la démone, disparaissant dans une brume bordeaux.

-Et c'est parti pour un tour. Soupira Shadow avant de prendre sa forme d'ombre.

Le chef des sorciers soupira également et disparut dans un éclair. Nali toussa pour reprendre son souffle et se releva avec l'aide de sa sœur. Elles prirent alors le chemin dicté par Sky, atteignant ainsi une heure après Mysticia.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : Quand le cœur et l'âme s'unissent !

Alors qu'elles venaient à peine de franchir les limites de la ville de Mysticia, les sœurs Xnox sentirent une terrible puissance dans toute l'immensité de la ville. Nadya regarda Nali et, d'un commun accord, décidèrent de faire appel à Sky. Seulement, or que Nadya s'apprêtait à invoquer la démone, elle se fit projeter contre un mur par un magnifique loup. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de seconde pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Kalia. Nadya sourit tout en essayant d'attraper son poignard qui était attaché à son mollet. Du coté de Nali, elle était face à face à Misty et Eliana. La blonde observa ces deux adversaires puis sa sœur du coin de l'œil. Elle sourit et siffla ce qui donna le signe à son loup d'attaquer. Kalia vit arrivé le loup, la gueule ouverte, prêt à bondir sur ces amies, alors, elle lâcha sa proie et accourut vers le vampire et la démone, s'interposa entre elles et le loup. Les deux animaux grognèrent mais ils ne s'élancèrent pas l'un contre l'autre. La louve reprit sa forme humaine tandis que Nadya avait finit d'invoquer Sky et pour preuve, la blonde était apparut dans une fumée bordeaux, un fin sourire aux lèvres en se retrouvant directement face à Kalia.

-Encore toi ! Grogna la louve, dont les yeux devinrent doré.

-C'est aussi un plaisir de te revoir, Kalia. Ricana la démone, ne quittant pas son sourire en coin.

-Misty, Eliana, charger vous des deux blondasses et de leur petit toutou ! Je me charge de cette folle. Ordonna Kalia, d'une voix sans faille.

Les doubles se regardèrent mais firent ce que Kalia leur avait dit pendant qu'elle-même observait son adversaire, essayant de rester calme devant la posture sur d'elle et du regard amusé de la démone. Eliana n'attendit pas et se jeta sur Nali qui s'arma de son arbalète pendant que Misty observait Nadya, un sourire diabolique sur le visage. Ces yeux devinrent rouge bordeaux et elle sourit de manière psychopathe avant de s'élançer sur sa proie. Nadya prépara alors sa contre attaque et attendit que Misty lui fonce dessus mais au dernier moment, la brune se téléporta derrière le chasseur, lui prit les deux bras et l'est lui retourna derrière le dos, faisant hurler de douleur la blonde. En écoutant les hurlements de sa proie, Misty garda son sourire qui devint de plus en plus sadique. Elle utilisa un de ces pouvoirs pour immobilisé Nadya puis l'as lâcha. Elle se mit devant elle et allait l'achever quand une brume noire apparut entre elles, faisant apparaître une jeune femme brune. Misty grogna en découvrant la personne qui était comme son reflet et elle serra les dents.

-Shadow. Grogna-t-elle, pas très contente de voir la jeune femme.

-Ravie de te revoir Misty. Dit-elle, neutre.

-Tu est du coté de ces choses ? Tu est tombé si bas ! S'exclama, amusé, Misty.

-Dit celle qui est tombé amoureuse d'une vampire. Ricana Shadow, amère.

-Je devrais dire la même chose que toi, mon ombre ! Répliqua la brune, amère, elle aussi.

-Shadow est ton ombre ?! S'exclama Nadya, reprenant peu à peu ces esprits.

Du coté d'Eliana et de Nali, la blonde était en assez mauvaise posture face à la vampire, qui pour la première fois de sa vie de vampire laissez sa folie prendre le dessus. Elle avait un sourire plus que sadique sur les lèvres. Elle utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour se placer derrière sa victime, l'as prit par le bras et, sans que Nali ne puisse rien faire, elle l'as projeta contre un mur avec un grande violence. La jeune blonde percuta de plein fouet le mur et cracha donc du sang sous l'impact. Eliana était juste devant elle, utilisant ces pouvoirs pour qu'elle lui obéisse. En effet, ayant le pouvoir de faire tout ce qu'elle veut des sentiments des autres, Eliana lui avait enlever son libre arbitre ainsi que sa force primaire. Ne laissant à la pauvre Nali, plus que son envie de mourir. Satisfaite, la vampire enfonça ces griffes dans le ventre de la blonde qui hurla de douleur. Quand elle l'as retira, Eliana lécha le sang sur ces doigts ainsi que sur sa mains, ces yeux devenant ainsi rouge. Alors qu'elle allait en finir avec cette blonde, elle se fit percuté par un corps et amené loin de Nali. Elle grogna quand elle comprit que le corps en question était Misty. Elle prit soudainement peur pour son double, qui ne bougeait plus. Soudain, la brune ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant. Eliana sourit et souffla de soulagement avant de se lever, aidant ensuite son double à se levant également. Elles regardèrent donc dans la direction d'où venait Misty quand elle vit Shadow avec les chasseurs. Eliana sourit et regarda son double.

-Tu as encore prit Shadow pour une gamine. Répliqua-t-elle, amusé.

-C'était pas intelligent, je sais. Dit-elle, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Alors qu'elles allaient de nouveau attaquer le groupe, une puissance hors du commun éclata juste à coté d'elle. Elles se regardèrent en écarquillant les yeux et furent surprise, en se retournant, de voir Kalia toujours sous sa forme humaine avec une aura d'un loup blanc aux yeux rouges ainsi que celle d'un autre loup blanc mais cette fois-ci au yeux vert émeraude juste derrière elle. Shadow, Nadya et Nali en furent aussi surprise en voyant la puissance de la louve. Toutes en furent surprise d'ailleurs. Toutes sauf Sky qui, elle, avait fait éclaté également sa puissance, ayant une aura bordeaux tout autour d'elle. Mais elle avait toujours cette posture sûr d'elle et ce sourire en coin. Kalia regarda la blonde d'un regard des plus noirs en se rappelant de sa conversation avec Sky.

Oo Quelques minutes auparavant Oo

Kalia et Sky étaient en train de s'observer pendant que les doubles menaient leur combat. Kalia était à la fois intrigué et surprise de voir son adversaire avec un sourire. Cela l'énervé aussi, faut l'avoué.

-Tu semble me connaître or que moi, je ne te connaît pas. Pire, tu m'énerve en faite ! Avec tes aires de pseudo reine ! S'énerva donc Kalia.

-Oh oui, je te connais, ma chère Kalia. Je ne suis pas une "pseudo" reine ! Je suis la reine de TON Royaume ! Ricana Sky, ces yeux devinrent alors bordeaux.

-Tu dit me connaître, mais que sait-tu de moi ? Qui est-tu pour moi ?! S'emporta Kalia, laissant son pouvoir apparaître petit à petit.

-Tu ne te rappelle vraiment plus de moi ? Très bien, je vais te rappeler un petit moment de ton passé.. Enfin, de notre passé. Tu veut savoir qui je suis et ce que je suis pour toi ? Figure toi que je suis Sky McFall et je suis celle qui a tué ta bien aimé grande sœur ainsi que ta précieuse reine de mère. Répliqua la démone, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

L'aura de Kalia s'éleva d'un coup, sous le rire sadique de Sky. La louve avait les yeux de couleur de son pouvoir, plus du tout doré mais rouge presque bordeaux.

-Tu sent ce pouvoir ? C'Est-ce pouvoir que je t'ai donné ! Ce pouvoir tu le tient de moi, parce qu'après tout, j'ai était ta première dans tant de chose. Continua Sky, tout en faisant élevé son pouvoir qui ressenblait, en effet, au pouvoir de Kalia.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu veut dire ?! Cria Kalia, d'une voix double.

-Sa va peut-être être clair dans ta si jolie tête si je te le dis comme ça : On as déjà couché ensemble ! J'ai était ta première petite-amie ! Dit la démone, d'une voix double, également.

C'est après ces paroles que l'aura de Kalia explosa, faisant se retourner les chasseurs, Shadow et les doubles, et faisant apparaître l'aura des deux loups blanc derrière Kalia.

Oo Présent Oo

Quelques secondes après, l'aura puissante et démoniaque de Kalia s'évanouit, laissant seulement les auras des deux loups. Sky observait la scène tout en souriant et regardant les deux loups tour à tour. Celui aux yeux rouges grogna envers la démone tandis que celui aux yeux émeraudes se mit entre Kalia et Sky. La jeune louve regarda, complétement perdue, les deux loups tour à tour.

-Sylphe ? Demanda, incertaine, Kalia tout en regardant le loup aux yeux émeraudes.

Le loup fit un digne signe de tête tout en regardant la brune. Celle-ci se tourna alors vers l'autre loup, celui aux yeux rouges.

-Maman ? Demanda, ensuite, les larmes aux yeux, la belle brune.

Elle n'eut comme réponse qu'un hurlement de loup et un regard en coin. Sky, voyant dans l'état qu'était la brune, sentit des émotions qu'elle ne devait plus avoir. La culpabilité ainsi que l'amour. Elle observa donc la louve, qui regardait encore perdue, les larmes coulant sur ces joues, les deux loups puis elle disparut dans une brume bordeaux, laissant seulement une larme solitaire derrière elle. Quand la démone disparut, Shadow l'as suivis, non sans un dernier regard pour Misty et les chasseurs s'enfuirent ainsi que leur loup. Il ne restait plus que les deux doubles, Kalia et les deux auras de loups devant elle.


End file.
